


I like you not her, dumbass.

by Evee_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just had to be stupid and make me tell you didn't you? Dumbass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you not her, dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from: http://rainbowderpyhead.tumblr.com/post/144634719271/  
> and requested by an anon  
> Small warning for swearing!

“Oh you did **not** just say that.” Hinata hisses.

“I just did.” Kageyama replies. “I won’t toss to you until you figure out your shit with Yachi.”

Hinata just gapes at him. “What shit?”

“You like her right? I see the way you get all flustered around her and the wild gestures you make with your hands.” Kageyama mumbles.

A sigh escapes Hinata’s lips and he glares at the other boy. “No, I do not like Yachi okay? You’re being ridiculous.”

Slate grey eyes glare back at him. “Stop pussyfooting around and just tell her. I thought you were braver than this.”

“No! I-- Didn’t you hear me? I don’t like her!” Hinata roars. “Just give me your stupid freaking tosses.”

“Come over here and make me.”

Something snaps in Hinata and before he can even think, his legs propel him forwards, sneakers squeaking against the shiny gym floor. The temperature seems to drop a few degrees, Hinata’s cold expression sends a chill down Kageyama’s spine and he takes a few steps back. 

Kageyama backs up until he hits the wall with a quiet thump and he raises both arms in a placating manner.

“Why are you looking at me like that? I--“

Before he can finish, hands grab him by the shoulders and then he’s slamming bodily into the wall. Or pushed. In the face. He can’t tell. Through the shock, he feels chapped lips press against his and the painful clink of teeth against teeth.

“I like you dumbass.” Hinata grumbles against him. “Yachi knows. She figured it out first so we talk about it sometimes.” He flushes but continues. “You just had to be stupid and make me tell you didn't you? Dumbass.”

“Hey ‘dumbass’ is my thing you know… ugh screw it.”

Kageyama acts before he can even think, grabbing Hinata by the collar of his shirt and yanking him up into another kiss. “I like you too, dumbass.” He murmurs against Hinata’s lips.

Hinata can practically feel the heat radiating from Kageyama’s cheeks and he smiles into their kiss.

Little did they know Yachi stood peering around the gym doors, smile stretching her lips wide.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU @ rainbowderpyhead on tumblr if you'd like and feel free to send a prompt!


End file.
